


Aftermath

by leowritestuff



Series: Meet Cute [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Multi, Pre-Relationship, for kataang, katara and aang might be ooc because i dont know how to write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: There conversation was going fine until Zuko found out how Katara and Aang met was a meet cute. Okay it probably messed up more around when Sokka started to mention their meet cute. Whatever messed things up, Zuko wished it hadn't.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better title I could use, that would be great because I feel like this one is over done. 
> 
> Huh, what a surprise, this is the first fic I've ever written that has both Sokka and Zuko in it, talking to each other and everything, that isn't explicitly Zukka. (Just assume that later on in there lives it is.)
> 
> The Sukka is barely shown at all, it should just be assumed from the show. 
> 
> Set after "The Southern Raiders"
> 
> Read "Meet-Cute" first if you want this to make sense.

"So, wait a minute, how did you meet again?" Suki asked Katara and Aang as they sat around the campfire. 

It was dark out, just past twilight and it was started to get a little chilly. Er, at least to Zuko, who was used to really warm weather and was sensitive to the cold. He doubted that everyone else felt the chill, especially not Sokka and Katara, who where from the Southern Water Tribe. All the same, though, Zuko edged a little closer to the fire, a little closer to the warmth. He would be warmer if the sun was out. Oh well, at least the stars where beautiful, he thought, with a quick glance up. That's when Aang started to speak. 

"When I first met Katara it was right after she busted me out of the iceberg." Aang smiled, just a little bit sheepish. 

"Yeah, Aang was laying down on the snow and Katara was hovering over him all caring." Sokka explained, sorta in a way a sibling would tease the other on a crush. 

Toph cackled. "I bet those two lovebirds where gazing into each other's eyes." She said softly, mimickingly lovey-dovey. 

"Well actually," Katara smiled sheepishly with a slight blush on her face,"Yeah." 

"Aww, that's so sweet." Suki gushed.

Toph was rolling on the floor, cackling. Sokka teasingly smirked at Katara and Aang, which earns him a punch in the shoulder by Katara. Zuko chuckles slightly, and Sokka sends a glare at him. Zuko only smirks back. 

However, the story of Aang and Katara was making Zuko think of something. It reminded him of something, but what? 

"Its a meet-cute!" Zuko exclaimed, then sank into himself in embaressment after he realized he said it outloud. 

"A what?" Sokka asked. Aang and Katara nodded, agreeing with Sokka. Everyone looked confused. 

"Its- ugh." Zuko groaned waving his hand. He looked at the others and explained. "Its a theater term." 

"You're into theater?" asked Aang. 

"I can't believe someone as grumpy as you likes theater." Katara smirked teasingly. 

"So, what does it mean?" asked Suki. 

"I'm not into theater!" Zuko said, defensively. He looked down and off to the side. 

"My mother was." He explained, his voice sounding tired, empty. 

"I'm sorry." Katara said, reaching her hand out slightly. 

"It doesn't matter." Zuko said. He looked back the others, looking slightly more towards Suki as it was her question he was answering. 

"Its the moment when the two love-interests meet for the first time. Often times the two characters stare into each others eyes and don't speak for a moment. In a play there is always music. Its also the moment the audience knows the two characters are destine for each other." 

"Huh." Sokka said tapping his chin. "I think I've actually had one of those. Well, maybe. It wasn't nessacarily that romantic." 

"Its usually not. The characters don't know each other after all." 

Why did he have to explain that? Zuko probably knew what Sokka was refering to and he really did not want to bring it up. Sure, Sokka didn't know the meet-cute was with him. He didn't know Zuko was the Blue Spirit. Most of the people here didn't either. 

Zuko glanced over at Aang. But one did. 

"Really?" asked Suki, curious. "Who with?" contiued Aang in the same tone. 

"Was she hot?" Toph teased with her usual smirk. 

"Toph!" Katara scolded. 

"I was just asking, Sugar Queen." 

"Well," Sokka continued, everybody now focused on him. "I don't think he? they? They where a girl. I actually couldn't tell." 

"What do you mean?" asked Aang. 

"Yeah, how can you not tell?" Katara asked. 

Because he couldn't see my face? I was wearing all black? Zuko didn't say anything.

"I couldn't see their face. They where wearing a mask." Sokka shrugged. Then his face lit up as if he had come to a sudden conclusion, which he probably had. "Actually, from their, his, stature I think he was a guy." 

"A mask?" asked Aang. His brows where furrowed slightly in confusion. A moment's pause and he looked at Zuko. Zuko decidedly didn't look back, instead eyes focused on the fire. His heart was beating fast. 

"Yeah." Sokka said at the same time Toph "looked" over at Zuko.

"He did. It was blue." Sokka continued. 

Aang was stating at Zuko now, he could feel it. Zuko felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest. He stayed staring at the fire, unfocused, hoping if he could just ignore everything it would work out fine. 

"What's wrong with you, Sparky?" Toph asked which only registered in Zuko's mind a few minutes after she said that. 

Not thinking, he lept to his feet and yelled,"I'm not the Blue Spirit!" 

He realized a moment after and just stood there in shock, eyes wide and unable to move. Agni, please let this be a dream. 

Aang looked inbetween Sokka and Zuko while everyone else looked confused. 

"What?" Sokka asked, and if Zuko was in his right mind now he would have been able to practically see the wheels turning in his head. 

"Isn't he a thief?" Suki asked. 

Aang looked at Zuko with a frown. "Thief?" He asked, waiting for an explaination.

Zuko sighed, calming down. It looked like the cat was already out of the bag, so he went ahead and explained. "I don't know what I was thinking, back then. I was tired, I guess. Desperate. Stupid. I did some bad stuff." 

"You saved my life." Sokka said, having figured out what was going on. 

Zuko's eyes snapped up to Sokka's. Sokka was frowning, slightly, with his hands on his hips, open and vulnerable. Softly, Sokka spoke. 

"Why?" 

Zuko still remembered that day. He had been in the trees following a couple of thugs to see if they had anything he wanted. Thats when he noticed them approaching someone, maybe a half foot shorter then the three thugs, maybe twice as skinny. From his distance and his angle and the shadows Zuko wasn't quite able to figure out who they were, but one thing he did know is that this meant trouble. When the figure, Sokka, was first shoved, Zuko knew what to do. 

"You where in trouble." Zuko said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

"That still doesn't explain why." Sokka continued. Everyone else was quiet. 

Zuko sighed, before explaining again. "I didn't know who you where at first." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked off to the side.

He looked back up at Sokka. "The only thing I could tell was that you where in trouble. It was stupid, I didn't even know who you where. And it let those thugs, and you, know I was there." 

He had his hand on his forehead, looking down with a tense frown. He sighed and looked to the side, then back at Sokka. He crossed his arms. 

"I just couldn't let someone get hurt knowing I could do something to help." Zuko finished, plopping back down on the ground. 

"Aw, Zuko really does have a heart." Suki giggled light hearted. Zuko glared. 

"Still-" said Aang,"-the meet cute. Do you think the spirits could mean anything by it?"

Zuko and Sokka's eyes connected. Zuko shrugged, watching his finger twiddle with the fabric of his sugarcoat. He looked back at Sokka. 

"I don't know." He said. 

The only thing he did know was that he wasn't as apposed to the idea as he was before. 

-

"Well Suki! It looks like you've got yourself some competition!"


End file.
